


Evolution

by BlackButler



Category: Hiragushi no koro naku ni
Genre: Anime, Demon inside, F/F, F/M, Faimly, Gen, Little Girl - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Murder, Other, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackButler/pseuds/BlackButler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hiragushi no koro naku ni style story, Read notes for more Information</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a fanfic of one of my favorite Anime Hiragushi no koro naku ni, It is a murder and it is quite creepy. There is no original charaters from Hiragushi no koro naku ni, but one of the scenes are out of it *I cheated a little* but thats okay! I hope you guys Enjoy it and tell me what you think!)

The wind’s hands were massaging through her hair, thousands of colours reflected off her childish blue eyes. Little spurts of colours filled the paddock before her, the colours moved and swayed with the wind as it played and danced through the fields. Reality struck and the colours slowly developed into flowers, the spectral display was, in fact, different types of flora.

The girl turned around, the sun was setting, the sky coated in a molten orange. Soft crunches of her shoes crushing the gravel beneath her leather school shoes, trailed to her home. The road would go forever if she thought about it, she never went anywhere but to school and back, maybe occasionally stopping in that paddock to see the flowers but that was about it.

She arrived home, opening the door that moaned as it swung, her parents greeted her with the usual happy greeting and cooked her another different meal. Again she looked at it and ate it in silence.

After she had consumed her food and her stomach felt full and warm with the love her parents fed her, she took a walk into the backyard, the sun was set and the chill of the breeze made her skin prickle and she shuddered with a little whimper. The cool air filled her lungs and she looked around, her pupils wide and taking in as much light as they possibly can.

Her knees purposely buckled and she fell to the ground, the wet grass feeling moist beneath her, she again fell, this time landing on her stomach. Things looked so different down at this level, the grass looked like a forest and the rocks could be village houses, ants crawled in a line, like lost sheep.  
The girl tiled her head; her blonde hair fell over her eyes so she couldn't see what was in front her but only what was beneath her.

The ants were gathering crumbs and such for their queen. Slowly the girls hand reached out. With one small finger crushing each ant, one at a time, she watched them scatter and flee in fear.

This entertained her immensely, she started to laugh softly and her eyes sparkled in joy, she slammed her hand down on the feared ants, killing all that was still alive. Her eyes trailed the ground. Blinking, she scanned the ground, the ants all twisted and crushed into the mud, twitching and wriggling.

She stood up smiling at the mess she made, it’s all gone. Every living thing was now destroyed and if you look at this point of view, it’s like nothing happened... She thought and laughed and walked inside. Instantly her smile fading and she entered her house, ignoring the ones who said goodnight and told her to have sweet dreams, she brushed the comments off her shoulder and crawled into the coldness of her blankets. Tomorrow she had to work, that meant the 7 year old girl had school... Her eyes shut and she slowly and steadily fell into a silent but restless sleep.

 

Get up... Get up... Get up... It’s an exciting day today.... Don't you agree, Amanda Shell?

The girl's eyes shot open at her name been called in her mind, she looked around, the only noise that could be heard was that annoying bird that tapped on the window continuously until her cat jumped up on the window, slamming its paw on the window, giving Amanda a look.

She growled at the cat for being inside and opened the stainless window pushing it outside and slammed the window shut, nearly shattering it with the force. She walked downstairs, after getting dressed into the uniform that she found so restrictive. She walked outside after refusing to give her parents a kiss goodbye; she left without a word leaving her lips.

On her way to school she wondered about the voice in her head, who was it? Was it her own voice? The colours didn't look so bright today as she walked past the paddock with the yards of flowers. She thought of the sight as boring, not like yesterday, the flowers were almost mesmerising.

She continued to her school, a few small children were outside waiting for her, they ran to Amanda when they spotted her. Amanda looked at them with her bored grey eyes, she noticed their greetings and cheerful conversations were not there, their mouths would move but they never said anything. She looked confused at them, but then she got used to what was happening, she didn't really want to hear their useless chatter.

The same happened when the bell screamed through the playground and she went to class, the teacher would be teaching but no words could be heard.

Lovely and peaceful.

That voice! It was there again, Amanda suddenly grabbed her stomach, her throat felt like there was a massive hand around it choking her, she gasped and the class had turned their heads to see her. All eyes on her as she let up this morning’s breakfast on the desk, spilling off and onto the floor. She started to scratch her neck and scream, “Get it off! Get it off! It's going to kill me!”  
The teacher, being alarmed at the sudden outburst, tried to calm her down. After a while Amanda slowed and looked lost, the female teacher got more worried than what she already was and escorted her student to the nurse’s office where Amanda laid still on the stretcher bed, her eyes on the ceiling, her neck red raw from scratching she had done earlier.

That was stupid... Reacting like that to me in front of all those people... Grow up...

She hissed and started to scratch her neck again. By the time school was over her neck was bleeding from where she had scratched her blood coated nails on it and no matter how much it hurt she had to scratch, it felt like something was eating her from inside out.

Are you going to talk to me?

She started to run, her heartbeat matching her rapid footsteps that thudded through the afternoon, she didn't even bother to stop at the paddock now, not even attempting to look at it. She had to get away, get away from what was inside her. Her parents were obviously concerned about her, trying to bandage her neck, but Amanda would kick and scream, wanting to deal with her situations herself. So again, she left her parents powerless and all they could do was wait, to see how their daughter would turn out.

She ran to the backyard, her shining curls drooped lower tonight, they were messy and chaotic, and she looked around her backyard. Small chirping came from the bush and she wondered over to it. She noticed a nest; the mother bird flew away abandoning its chicks, scared for its own life. The chick’s heads were up, chirping, wanting food, warmth so they could survive.

Amanda tilted her head and looked at the little birds, no feathers, eyes closed, skin pink. They were vulnerable and pathetically useless.  
She picked up one of the small defenceless bird in her hand; it lay there, unmoving in her palm, pretending to be dead. She narrowed her eyes.

Everything that is useless doesn't deserve to live...

She started to laugh at the voice, her childish laughter shrieked loudly through the backyard, “Yes! Yes! You're right! So right!”  
Her fingers clamped around the little chicks throat and snapped it clean in half, then in-between her fingers, she crushed its tiny skull and pulled its wings off, watching how the blood spattered on her hand, shrieking an ear-piercing laugh. she murdered all five chicks in less than ten seconds, she killed them all in different ways. One was throwing the chick at the fence, watching it die that way, another was holding it against the tree, breaking its wings and feet, hearing the tiny bird scream for mercy.

After destroying all the chicks and made sure that the life was no longer in them, she cleaned herself up and went to bed, that honey-coated voice cooed in her head, she reached up and started scratching her neck as it spoke.

Amanda... I'm so proud, you done that with ease. I bet you can't do it again; you're too pathetic to do it again. Next time, make it personal...

Amanda smiled, the voice was comforting and it kept cooing small thoughts in her head while she drifted off to sleep, feeing warmer and more loved than she ever did before.

 

The next morning her elder brother, Alfred, woke her up, his blue eyes on her, again her neck bled through the night and it made her 12 year old brother gasp and he ran to their parents dragging them into the room with him.  
Her parents banned her from going to school, ringing a doctor to see to their little daughter.

After her father went to work, Her mother went to do shopping: Amanda got out of bed bandaging her neck and walked down the dreary dark hall, the floor boards creaked and the shadows from the lamp made the cobwebs that hung from the pictures look old and spooky. The phone rang loudly, she picked it up and answered it, 

“Hello, this is Doctor Rachel Blackberry; I'm just ringing to see how Miss Amanda Shell his coping?”

Amanda grinned looking down at her brother that she had hit with an old cricket bat her dad kept in the cupboard and now her brother was bleeding down his forehead, she had dragged him from the bedroom so he couldn’t escape, 

“Doctor Rachel! Amanda speaking! I’m fine now; it was just an itch that I scratched too much! Mother put ointment on it so it will get better!” Her cheery voice giggled throughout the phone line and she heard the doctor laugh.

“Oh good, good, I'm glad of that! Wouldn't want our village’s children getting sick would we? Is mum there?”

“Not at the moment, but you can call after, she'll be home then”

“Not a problem! Okay good day to you Amanda and I will talk to you when you come to have a check-up, good bye!” And with that Amanda hung up the phone and looked at her brother.   
“Oh brother, we are going to have some fun today, aren't we?” She giggled in a sing-song voice. She pulled her brother up to face her and she gave a childish smile, her brother's eyes filled in fear of this girl he called his sister.  
Then out of no-where her brother tensed and screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. Amanda raised and licked the handle of the portable Taser that she had discovered in one of her father's Blackwood drawers.

They will be here soon, the doctors, the voice cooed, Do your work quickly... Hurry, I can sense them...

“Yes master,” Amanda replied and dragged her brother to an old shrine that represented their god in this little town, it wasn't far from her house and it had an underground room where nobody could see what they would be up to.

When they reached the underground room, It was pitch black, the air so damp it was hard to breath. She dropped her brother on the ground, putting down the portable Taser so she could start scratching her neck again, it felt so good, getting her nails under her skin and feeling the warm gushes of blood pour on her hand and down her arms. She hadn't noticed the objects around her due to it were very dark and her eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness yet.

She opened her eyes to get something sprayed in her eyes and she heard a wild scream from her brother,”Y-You monster! G-Give back my SISTER!”  
She fell to her knees, clamping her hands around her eyes and howling in pain, screaming about how it hurt. It really did hurt her; it felt like her eyes were burning up.

Her brother had felt around the ground and found an old rusty needle, probably years old, he shook it, hearing old liquid splash around inside it, and he still had the spray can in his hand, unknowing what it held. He flipped over his sister and held the needle up, threatening to stab her and push the liquid in.  
Still screaming, Amanda still had her eyes covered, but slightly opened them, they were bloodshot and full of tears. During this time her eyes had adjusted and through the fogginess of her eyes she seen her brother holding something. She reached up and grabbed his arm, pushing whatever he had in his hand away.

Out of pure reaction, Alfred sprayed the stuff out of the can again, trying to get his sister's eyes, but instead he got his own and he yelped in pain as the same burning sensation Amanda had was now with Alfred.

Amanda, now with wild blood shot eyes, threw her brother off her. Scrambling toward the Taser and picking it up, “You want to be crushed? Bring. It. On!”  
She held the Taser out and made the blue electricity bounce through it.

Her brother quickly rose to his feet, rubbing his eyes with his forearm, when he stopped his eyes were just as red as his sister. Holding the needle in one hand, Spray can in the other.

The two siblings faced each other off, ready to pounce at any second at any slight movement. Amanda scratched her neck slowly with her free hand, letting out a dark chuckle; she was only young, now she felt urges. Urges that no child should feel.

Papers... They are right in front of you...

That voice it guided her, like something that could lead you through a pitch black maze to the exit. She kicked her leg high, collecting and making the papers fly at her brother, making it impossible to see for a few seconds. She had to act quick, leaping forward with the buzzing Taser, pressing it against her brother’s skin, giving him a long slow zap.

He fell to the ground. His muscles paralysed from the electricity that was sent through him, he dropped the needle and the spray can, the only things that was keeping him safe was now gone.

“You're a bastard!” She screamed and kicked her leather school shoe into his tender side; he gasped in pain and curled up, the kick allowing his muscled to move again.  
But she screamed and flattened him on his back again. She sat on him; the weight of his sister on his stomach was now unbearable. She pinned down one of his arms, grabbing the needle and plunged it into his upper arm. Alfred letting out a choked scream, his blue eyes wide, blood shot.

“Serves you right.” Amanda growled as she pushed the syringe deeper and squirted the liquid in, “Let's play doctor and see what medicine you were about to give me, big Brother.”  
She got off her brother, standing a good distance back and watching carefully what was about to happen.  
Alfred, in a great deal of pain now, rolled around, groaning and screaming. He had to get up, “GET UP” he kept shouting in his head, “IGNORE THE PAIN! GET UP!”

He crawled to the wall, hands against it as he held himself up on his two feet. He could feel the thick mucus building in his throat, he was sweating by now and he felt like he might just throw up what he ate for breakfast. That piercing laughter came from his sister, now laughing louder and louder, filling the whole underground room with echo's from that murderous laughter.

Alfred lost his footing and fell over sideways, landing on a hard object; He whined and felt beneath him. Smooth cold surface, a wooden handle, his fingers trained along the edge, a sharp pain jolted up his finger, it was obviously cut. A knife... Perfect.

There is a knife, Hurry up and kill him, feel the pleasure, the adrenaline, it will do you good...

Amanda screamed out in hysterics, digging her nails into her neck, “You're going to fight? Aye!? Well I do like it when a thing like you doesn't die easily”  
She held out the Taser again, pressing the rubber button on the side and making the electricity flash back to life.

Alfred got up, holding onto the wall. He slammed the knife's base of its handle down on the wall facing himself. He stood and looked at his sister, “I'm not letting you win! I'm not letting a monster like you WIN OVER ME!!” His head jerked sideways toward the knife, his eyes wide. His sister was now beside him, she screamed out and slammed his head onto the knife blade, she laughed hysterically, she pulled it back and slammed it into it, again and again.  
Blood pouring everywhere, seeing his jaw fell open and his eyes dilate, she dropped him to the floor. But this wasn't enough, she wasn't happy with what she had done.

The voice cooed softly, Dissection...Flames...Skinning...eating... Do it all, Do it all! DO IT ALL!

A mad grin spread over her face as that laugh came again...

~

She ran back to her house, covered in blood, she cleaned herself up under a hot shower, staying in there for more than she should. In the shower her neck stung and the voice drained away just for this moment, her eyes went wide, she remembered that she had left the door open on the shrine. She Quickly got out of the shower, leaving it on and sprinted outside, to the shrine, Her eyes went wide as she seen multiple police cars at the scene, one police offer spotted her through the bushes and she took a run for it, the police officer yelling for her to stop.

She kept running, all the way home, her breaths rapid and her heart bashing on her ribs. She ran upstairs to her bedroom where she locked the door, she looked outside the window, and the howling of the police cars had already arrived.

The window...

Brilliant! The window! She could escape! Unfastening and opening the window she stepped on the sandstone ledge of the window seal. Moving along it. Her slip on slippers got caught on the drain as she made her way around the second story house to the escape ladder, she tried to get her slipper unhooked but her hands didn’t have any grip on the sandstone bricks and she slipped, her stuck slipper still had her foot in it and she fell, Her eyes wide open looking at the reflection of the moon in the window, the smudge marks from yesterday’s cleaning made rainbow colours flash, she held out both her hands toward the colours but she proceeded to fall back, smashing her skull open and to pieces...


End file.
